Juro que te odio
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Este Fanfic es un "Okikagu" (Okita Sougo x Kagura) Ni Gintama, ni los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, son obra de Hideaki Sorachi. Espero que los lectores me disculpen si me salgo –Demasiado- del contexto de los personajes, intentare resguardar su esencia y personalidad todo lo que pueda... ¡Disfruten!
1. Cap 1 La despedida

_"La despedida"_

Exteriormente, gritaba que aquello le parecía ridículo…Pero sabía que no hacerlo era una evasión, pero es que, la pelirroja siempre había sido un asco despidiéndose. Sin embargo, había estado a punto de irse una vez, y recordó lo doloroso que había sido creer, que nadie iba extrañarla. El ambiente en la Yorozuya estaba tenso, aunque Shinpachi intentara fingir que no sucedía nada. Pero, para cualquiera que hubiese entrado, las cosas no parecían fuera de lo normal, aparte de las vibras de sequedad que transmitía el hogar. Ella se dedicaba a devorar una sexta ración de arroz, intentando aislarse de lo inevitable. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y era una decisión que había tomado solita…Más o menos. Se suponía que había madurado, pero, cuando Gintoki aviso que si no salían, no podrían pedir almuerzo en las casas que visitarían, no quiso atravesar el umbral, fingiendo cosa de media hora que se le olvidaba algo, aunque la gigantesca maleta que llevaba a cuestas tenía pinta de explotar de un momento a otro. Finalmente, tuvo que salir, seguida por Sadaharu, con la frente en alto, al menos, todo lo que podía, ya que el sol brillaba con una intensidad que no iba acorde a la triste situación, protegida del radiante astro con su sombrilla.

¡¿Ah?! ¿Irte?-Exclamo, con los castaños ojos abiertos de par en par, la "hermana mayor" de la jovencita, lanzándole la mesa encima al peliplateado, que se levantó entre quejidos, despotricando sobre el universo, e insinuando que la madre de Otae era un chimpancé.

¡No, un gorila!-Se corrigió, recibiendo toda la fuerza de la muchacha sobre él, a través de un golpe con la ya malograda mesa, destrozándola por completo. Cuando lograron librarse del lugar, con Kagura llevando a cuestas no menos de cincuenta cajas de materia oscur…Es decir, nutritivos alimentos derivados del huevo, y Gintoki, preguntándose porqué habían empezado por tal infierno, se encontraron con Kyuubei, que estuvo a punto de jalarlos nuevamente al hogar, pero lograron evadir tal desgracia cuando Katsura hizo milagroso acto de presencia. Gracias a tal coincidencia, fue informado de la partida de la jovencita de ojos azules, causando un escándalo que pudo haber llamado a la fuerza del Shinsegumi entera, pero no se avisto ni un solo mechón de cabello de ningún miembro, o al menos eso pensaron, al transcurrir algunos minutos sin que sucediera nada sospechoso. Pero cantaron victoria antes de tiempo. De la ventana de una heladería, brillo el cañón de una bazooka, y poco después, el cabello del cuarteto, ya que la Yagyuu había huido por la izquierda mucho antes, y Elizabeth carecía de cabellera, había adoptado la forma de un perfecto afro; incluso el de Kagura, que había crecido bastante, y estaba atado en un par de coletas, pero no por ello había reemplazado los antiguos adornos chinos. Pronto el grupo digievoluciono a un trío, y antes de lo que canta un gallo, estaban esposados. Excelente forma de continuar el día.

-Katsura huyo, Hijimayo-Advirtió una voz aburrida, por no decir desinteresada, perteneciente a una revuelta y sedosa cabellera castaña, con una personalidad que dejaba obsoleto al término "Sádico". Sostenía el arma causante del nuevo peinado del prácticamente disuelto trío de la Yorozuya, recibiendo un cabezazo directo por su momentánea distracción ¿La culpable? Era obvia.

¡Suéltame, desgraciado! –Chillo, iracunda, Kagura, lazándole patadas a diestra y siniestra al policía, intentando, por todos los medios, no solo nockearlo, sino liberar sus muñecas de las ataduras de metal que prácticamente la inmovilizaban. Pronto aquello se convirtió en una de sus típicas e infantiles peleas, donde no podía predecirse al final, aunque la fémina llevaba las de perder. De una forma ridícula, termino con las piernas esposadas. No obstante, intento continuar la batalla, por supuesto, pero sus andares de pingüino se lo impidieron. De alguna parte del repertorio "policial" del sádico, surgió un arma de fuego, y el aire se tensó lo suficiente como para cortarlo.

-Etto…Soichiro-kun, no hay porque ponernos agresivos-Opino Gintoki, con una voz que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero, que no venía al caso, porque, en ningún momento, desde su encuentro, habían estado "pacifistas". Pero, el artefacto no tenía balas, sino dardos, y con una facilidad tenebrosa, tres humanos, y una alienígena, que requirió un par de municiones extra, quedaron tendidos en el suelo. ¿Qué por qué tres? También sedaron a Hijikata, sin embargo, la pelirroja jamás toco el suelo; el castaño la cargo, no como se hace con una delicada princesa, o un bebe, sino como a los ebrios, en el hombro, mientras esta balbucía cosas inentendibles, y lo pateaba de vez en cuando. Se fue, dejando tirado allí al vice capitán del Shinsengumi, con un par de oficiales, y el resto de la Yorozuya, moviéndose a pie hasta el cuartel, llevando encima a aquel peso muerto.

-No eres más que un estorbo, china-Se quejó, sacándosela de encima, dejándola caer al suelo sin escrúpulos. Esta yacía más dormida que marmota en hibernación, y a pesar del golpe, se había acurrucado en el suelo, aferrándose a la nada. Como quien se acerca a una granada sin seguro, el joven se aproximó hasta el cuerpo casi inerte de la jovencita, lo suficientemente cerca como para pellizcarle una mejilla, si hubiese querido. Ladeo el rostro, y la observo, "desperdiciando" aquellos momentos en los cuales podía cortarle la cabeza, por estar su rival sumida en un sueño artificial. Sus incoherencias vagaban desde "Carne seca" hasta "Sadaharu"…Pero, ni una sola vez escucho su nombre, y, por alguna razón desconocida, se sintió enfurruñado. Nada tenía sentido, hasta cierto punto, que bien pudo haber sido inventado.

_"Debo irme, y quizá nunca regrese"_ La reacción fue abrupta, y el adormilado sádico abrió los ojos de par en par, como si creyese que aquello hubiese sido parte de su sopor, y aún estaba en este, ya que murmuro un curioso, pero disimulado _"¿Por qué?" _ espero, sintiéndose idiota al creer que podía encontrar otra variación coherente en las idioteces que estaba soltando la muchacha. Sintió que pasaban horas, quizá días, hasta que esta volvió a articular palabra, y no simples tartamudeos "Iré a exterminar monstruos, con el calvo"…El silencio, después, fue sepulcral; la sensación que cayó sobre el castaño, se asemejaba a que le hubiesen dejado caer un balde de agua fría encima. Como un autómata, se incorporó, y desapareció tras el umbral, volviendo con un saquito improvisado de tela, de aspecto húmedo. Uno, tras otro, dejo correr por la pálida piel de la muchacha los cubos de hielo que este contenía, al tiempo que soltaba sus esposas. El resultado tardo más de lo que esperaba, pero, no por ello perdió gracia. Un quejido agudo, e infantil, y luego, una oleada de improperios cayeron sobre su persona, antes de apagarse, en un gesto que hubiese creído imposible en apreciar en un rostro tan orgulloso.

Unos escalofríos que no tenían nada que ver con los difusos sueños que estaba teniendo, la hicieron volver al "mundo real". Lo primero en vislumbrar, fueron un par de ojos, de tonalidad rojiza, muy conocidos para ella, siendo, por ello, su reacción, inmediata. Sin embargo, aparte de los desconocidos cuerpos que se derretían en su espalda, había algo más tibio, suave, que se deslizaba por su espalda-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bastardo, pervertido, pedazo de mierda, sádico!-Lo acuso, en su sofisticada forma de expresarse, propia de un camionero, retorciéndose, inundada por la vergüenza, y cierto pánico, hasta que sintió la calidez del aliento ajeno rozarle las ruborizadas mejillas, imposibles de disimular sobre su tez, que carecía de pigmentación, prácticamente; y aunque lo más lógico hubiese sido patear a su acosador, muy, muy lejos, comenzó a hundirse en su posición, como si pudiese fusionarse con el suelo.

-Su-suelta-Ordeno, entre tartamudeos, humillada al verse tan indefensa, petrificada ante la repentina situación en la que se encontraba; hubiese preferido continuar soñando idioteces.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso de irte a la mierda, _China_?-El contrario menciono su nombre con aires teatrales, presionando con cada palabra el cuerpo de la fémina aún más contra el suelo, si es que era posible.

¡No necesito el tuyo, desgrac…!-Y nunca pudo concluir las palabras, o al menos, no en aquel momento. Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas cuando sus labios se vieron obstruidos por los de su opresor, sintiéndose arder ante el abuso, en la ira, la vergüenza, y quien sabía que otra emoción. La respiración de la pelirroja volvió agitada, ya que había contenido el aliento hasta los momentos, asfixiándose ella solita; una completa idiotez, considerando que sus labios entreabiertos, en busca de oxígeno, se humedecían entre beso y beso. ¿Acaso estaba correspondiéndole? No, era una suposición imposible, considerando que no sabría cómo hacerlo, y además, a ella **no** le _gustaba_ aquello… Pero su cuerpo clamaba a gritos mudos lo contrario. Cuando sus manos, involuntariamente, comenzaron a deslizarse hasta la sedosa nuca del contrario, una voz, cargada de ira, irrumpió en la estancia. Y pudo volver a la realidad.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-Estalló, pateándolo sin consideraciones lejos de ella, de manera prácticamente suave, por culpa de los resquicios del somnífero sobre ella. Sus mejillas ardían, y abandono la estancia en carrera, luego de dejar a un moreteado Sougo sobre un destrozado Hijikata, que no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto. Fingió que nada había pasado, y continúo su despedida hasta que llegó la hora de acudir a la terminal; y, como una puñalada, su último pensamiento al abandonar la atmosfera terrestre fue el rostro de su rival. Lo peor de todo, era que no se trataba de la primera vez que le robaba un beso; y se odiaba por haberlo dejado vivo la primera vez que lo había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Tarán! Es mi primer fanfic Okikagu, pero yo ADORO a esta pareja. Ya, lo sé, quedo del asco, pueden patearme todo lo que quieran. ¿O no se les antoja? ¿Les interesa saber, si esto en un One-shot, o el primer capítulo de una larga historia? A ver, a ver, pregunten en sus reviews, y quizá un segundo capítulo sea su respuesta.

¡Hasta luego, gracias por leer, nos vemos después!

P.D: Me lancé a este abismo de escribir okikagu porque… ¡Es mi pareja favorita de todo el mundo del anime! Y me deprime que haya tan pocos fanfics de ellos en español, así que si llegaron aquí en esa larga búsqueda, los comprendo, y espero no haberlos fastidiado demasiado.


	2. Cap 2 Las bienvenidas pueden ser un asco

_Prácticamente, no había diferencia entre los días del "Rey Sádico del Planeta de los Sádicos". Hacer explotar a Hijikata, y los lugares donde pudiese estar, planear detalladamente su muerte, y llevar a cabo el plan hasta donde se pudiera. Claro, nunca los concluía, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese divertido. Estaba la variable de casar a Katsura o…Lidiar con una bestia de color rojo. Porque, en el subconsciente cursi, si es que existía, de Sougo, pareciese que el color hubiese sido únicamente nombrado para identificarla. Seguro que esta llevaba una vida un poco más divertida, considerando que vivía con Gintoki, en plan no-pedófilo, a pesar de todos los comentarios. Otro dato interesante, era que en la cercanía de sus peleas, __**muchas veces **__se le antojaba __**mucho**__ más que golpearla. Porque, el saber que se podía __**humillarla**__, declaraba que la inocencia no había muerto en ella; claro, que su léxico era de ebrio, pero sus peleas eran cómicamente infantiles._

_-Seguro van a despedirte, por usar tu tiempo de robar impuestos durmiendo-La muchachita lo había tomado desprevenido; mientras descansaba en un banca de parque, había hecho que su monstruosa mascota decidiera sentarse sobre él, destrozando el asiento de madera, y quitándole el aire-¡Te patearé el culo el doble de veces cuando termines como Madao, cara de niña!-Se burlaba abiertamente del joven, entre risas exageradas, y muecas socarronas. Pero, al parecer, su plan era matarlo de asfixia, porque aquella imitación barata de perro lo llevaría al infierno antes de que Yamazaki dejara el anpan. _

_-¡Quítame a este bicho de encima, o destruyo tu sukonbu!-La amenaza pudo haber sonado peor, pero el castaño se ahogaba, y de milagro lo que decía no sonaba a "__**addssggrwsasasuusda**__" o algo similar. _

_-¡Sadaharu! ¡Quítate de encima de esa mierda, luego le pones más encima, pero __**MUEVETE**__!-El resultado era el deseado, pero, el perro no se movió ni un centímetro. La ojiazul había comenzado a correr en círculos, de una forma totalmente incoherente, haciendo que el rostro del mayor se manchara de escéptica inexpresividad-¡MUEVE AL MALDITO ANIMAL, __**CHINA**__!-Y de un momento a otro, los dos estaban gritando; la fémina en su estúpido pánico, y el joven debido a su inminente muerte. Entre los dos, terminaron echando a Sadaharu a un lado, con gran dificultad, ya que el drama lo había adormecido, y fue mover peso muerto. _

_-¡Ahora dame __**MI**__ sukonbu, basura!-Le exigió, pateándole una rodilla sin consideraciones, casi tirándolo al piso con su brusquedad._

_-Púdrete, monstruo-Repuso, por toda despedida, dándose la vuelta para alejarse del lugar. No le gustaba aquella porquería que consumía su rival, pero no por ello se la devolvería con tal facilidad. Incluso había sentido como lo pinchaban los demonios en su lecho de muerte, por culpa del engendro aquel. Y fue entonces cuando apreció la sombra del árbol que le habían echado encima. No lo aplasto, por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviese a punto de perder un brazo al esquivarlo. _

_-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO, CHINA?!-Explotó, girando sobre los talones, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas, levantándola por el cuello de su rojizo vestido, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, alejándola todo lo que lo dejaba su brazo, ya que esta instintivamente comenzó a lanzarle patadas, asestándole unas cuentas-Ruega por piedad, __**engendro**__-Y bien hubo escapado la frase, se dio cuenta de que la jovencita le había escupido. En la cara. En un ojo. Mientras lo pateaba. Con un tic en una ceja, hizo ademán de limpiarse, para luego dejar que los pies ajenos rozaran el suelo, acallando la aclamadora boca de vulgaridades con la suya. Fue poco más que un roce; pero aun así, eso no quitaba que fuese el primer beso de la pequeña. _

**_Asgh._**

_La soltó pasados apenas unos segundos, estampándole la cajita de algas raras en el rostro antes de huir. Había sido una sensación extraña; porque los labios de la joven sabían entre agrio y salado, y los de él, eran dulces. _

**_Doble Asgh._**_Especialmente para la gente a la que le gusta el sushi con wasabi. __**Enfermos**__. _

**_.-.-.-.- .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-._**

Una voz nasal fue la responsable de traer a Kagura fuera del mundo de los sueños. El cambio de escenarios la mareo un poco. Si bien ni siquiera había terminado de limpiar el hilillo de saliva que había humedecido desde la comisura de su labio hasta la barbilla, cuando su rostro se prendió el rubor. El cabezazo que le dio al asiento frente a ella, hizo que el hombre sentando allí insultara hasta a la tatarabuela de _Shogun_, pero la "blasfemia" se vio silenciada por el ruido de los motores apagándose finalmente, en la bulliciosa terminal. Mordió su labio inferior hasta que sangro, intentando borrar los recuerdos de sabor que se habían aferrado a ella durante su siesta. Pero su ausencia había estado cargada de sangre, así que no sirvió de mucho, considerando que el vital líquido dejo de fluir pasados menos de dos segundos.

-Maldita peste…-Gruño, por toda queja, propinándose una bofetada que hiciera desfallecer a su rubor, creando un sonrojo poco uniforme. Dejando los ojos en blanco, hundiéndose las uñas en los brazos y desviando la mirada, casi todo al mismo tiempo; pareciera que tuviera una crisis epiléptica. Fingió esconder un mechón de cabello pelirrojo tras su pálida oreja. Este había crecido abismalmente, alcanzando aquel lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre, así que aquello no servía de mucho, por no decir **_NADA._** El paso que llevaba era extraño; corría, se detenía, acariciaba a Sadaharu, retomaba el ritmo, frenaba abruptamente, y luego caminaba. Estaba emocionada, claro, pero también nerviosa. Muchas cosas podían haber pasado en su ausencia. Quizá Gintoki se había casado, también Katherine, quizá ahora esos dos eran pareja ¡Quizá _Madao_ había recuperado su matrimonio! Tal vez Shinpachi había muerto…Hurgándose la nariz, porque aquel inútil era más débil que una hoja de papel mojada. Su cabellera ondeaba a sus espaldas como una teatral capa, oscura bajo la sombrilla que la protegía normalmente del sol. Quizá la tierra realmente no la quería allí. El día de su partida, el clima era magnifico, soleado, templado. Pero, la lluvia caía a cantaros aquella tarde, dejando las calles desiertas, o plagada de transeúntes apresurados. Temblaba disimuladamente bajo la ropa, ya que sus pies estaban mojados tras tropezar con tantos charcos. Pero estaba lejos de ser sensaciones desagradables.

-Que se pudran todos, y punto…-Musito, hablándole a la nada, poco antes de un estornudo que se tragó cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber dicho. Se froto la punta de la nariz con el nudillo del índice, arrugándola como un conejo; aquello de resfriarse por aquella mini-tormenta sería una falta a su honor, considerando que había vivido toda su infancia de llovizna en llovizna. Humedad, goteras, lágrimas. Chasqueo la lengua, pellizcándose la mejilla que se había abofeteado anteriormente. Aspiro el aire, notando un olor conocido, que se desvaneció tras otro estornudo, mandando al carajo sus esfuerzos. Entrecerrando los ojos, escudriño entre la distorsión que causaba el arrítmico descenso de la gotitas.

_Ah_, de que servía ser una alienígena perteneciente a una renombrada raza de asesinos, si solo veía un manchón de color…

**_Castaño. _**

…**Ah**… No quería llegar a lo que antes había sido su "Hogar", así que decidió probar suerte. No perdía nada, de todas formas.

-¿Sádico?-Llamó, apartando apenas la sombrilla, empapada, escurriendo más lágrimas que el rostro del gorila cada uno de sus días de acosador. A pesar de los años, su ausencia, y etcétera, no iba a rebajar su orgullo por llamarlo por su nombre.

_Pero tenía demasiado cabello… __**¿¡Y DONDE DEMONIOS HABÍA PUESTO SU MANO!?**_

-No puedes ser quien yo pienso…La china que yo recuerdo era más plana que tabla de planchar-Repuso, por toda explicación, estrujando uno de los senos de la fémina como si fuese una de esas pelotitas de anti-estrés. El rostro de Kagura tuvo más tonalidades que el arcoíris, purpura, azul, naranja, y luego rojo, **_MUCHISIMIMO _**rojo. Carmesí, esmeralda, bermellón, escarlata…

-¡Quita **_TU_** mano de **AHÍ**, MALDITO!-Le dio una entonación muy especial, hiperventilada, exasperada y avergonzada, dándole un jalón de cabello mortal a la coleta castaña que llevaba el hombre, estando al punto de torcerle el cuello, antes de comenzar a patearlo, sin soltar la sombrilla, mojándose a medias por culpa de su terquedad.

-¡Muérete, púdrete, **DESAPARECE**!-La pelirroja se había salido de sus cabales en un segundo, una de las especialidades de su rival; al final, tuvo que cerrar la sombrilla y dispararle para que se alejara de **SU** pecho. El helado chaparrón, de la mano con todo lo que se movía, la empapo en un segundo, ya que el joven había estado mojado desde el principio. Tal vez si lo habían despedido, y ahora tenía que ducharse cuando llovía, con ropa. Con un golpe sordo, este sujeto la muñeca de la ojiazul casi al punto de fracturársela, dejando que su infaltable accesorio purpura rodara por el caudal artificial que corría sus pies.

-Quieta, _china_. No esperaba vérmelas con tus berrinches tan pronto-Le gruño, intentando que dejara de moverse, al menos un segundo. Pero, con aquella muchacha, ni sus pupilas estaban quietas, nunca. Al parecer la única forma de que se estuviese inmóvil era besándola…**_Uwww_**, la idea era tentadora. La jaló suavemente hasta su posición, recibiendo otro brutal jalón de cabello, que le dolió hasta el encéfalo.

-¿¡QUE CARAJO, _CHINA_!?-Le reprendió, hundiéndose los dedos en el cráneo para intentar apaciguar el dolor, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

-Ve a manosear a un árbol, plantófilo. Y luego te cortas el cabello, _plantófilo cara de niña_-Le ordeno, como si fuera un niño pequeño, inclinándose para recoger la sombrilla, dando media vuelta para irse. ¡Ah! ¡Pero antes! De improviso, se giró, estampándole un golpe bestial con el enorme paraguas en la coronilla, prácticamente hundiéndolo en el piso.

-¡Y NO COMO VUELVAS A TOCARME, TE CASTRO, BASURA!-Grito, airada, ruborizada por la inminente explosión, por el solo recordar, y por el hecho de que quizá no debió usar el término "castrar", ya que le traía imágenes _extrañas_ a la mente…

**_.-.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- _**

¡Hermosuras! Después de TANTO tiempo, les traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Lamento que hayan esperado tanto! Pero, se me fue la inspiración de golpe, y no escribía NADA más que los apuntes de clases [?] Oh, sí, ya comencé, eso me quita mucho, mucho tiempo… ¡Pero espero que hayan disfrutado! ¡Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer!


	3. Cap 3 Ternura not found

¿Qué era ese término de actuar muy "_humanamente_"? Porque, a los ojos de la pelirroja, los humanos a veces se comportaban de manera más patética que la mierda de Sadaharu. Un tic hacía temblar su ceja, al tiempo que apretaba tanto los puños, que pareciese que planeaba destruir un planeta entero.

-¡Ya, quítate de la puta puerta, _cuatro-ojos_!-Estallo, quitando a Shinpachi de una patada que lo lanzó de la puerta principal a la última pared que podía verse de la estancia. Estaba harta de escuchar su cháchara imbécil que le soltaban a cuanto vendedor pasaba por allí, mientras ella escurría agua cual almohada atrapada en la tormenta. ¿Por qué aquél idiota nunca la reconocía? Al demonio con él, entonces. Atravesó la entrada como si jamás hubiese abandonado aquella casa, seguida de su monstruoso perro, hasta la sala, donde lanzó su sombrilla sobre el cuerpo de Gintoki, casi inerte sobre el sofá, leyendo la Jump. Casi toco el piso ante el peso del arma, entre alaridos.

-Si preguntas quien soy, te dejo estéril, bastardo-No tuvo ni una pizca de delicadeza para darse la "bienvenida" de nuevo en aquel lugar, acompañando la advertencia con el crujido de los nudillos de la mano derecha al impactar contra la palma de su gemela. Pudo ver como el color huía del rostro del albino, haciendo que una sonrisa, más o menos macabra, brillara en la cara de la ojiazul. No podía encontrarse en un humor más conflictivo; y todo por culpa de un maldito perro del gobierno, cara de niña, pervertido-sádico-desgraciado. Dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano, se cubrió los labios para bostezar, mientras le echaba una perezosa mirada al lugar; no parecía haber cambiado en nada. Por la rojiza cabeza de la joven, rondaba una pregunta que no tuvo que articular, ya que los abatidos "habitantes" de la casa, lo hicieron sin que lo pidiera. Y el asunto era obvio

_¿Dónde dormiría?_

Al irse, todavía podía dormir en el armario que era su _cama-habitación-rincón de paz_. Pero, ahora, no estaba segura de poder acomodarse allí sin fracturarse un par de huesos. Continuaba siendo infantil, eso no había que dudarlo ni por una milésima de segundo; ya que, por cada una de ellas, su enfurruñamiento iba en aumento. Sí, porque valía un carajo lo que dijese cualquier metiche, el problema era el espacio. "No está bien visto que una señorita sin casar viva con un hombre" Pues que se pudrieran ellos, en sus casas "_decentes_".

_No pienso casarme nunca._

Lo había repetido mil veces a lo largo de su vida. No sabía porque pensaba en tales tonterías en aquellos momentos. ¿Casarse para tener dónde dormir? Prefería declararle su eterno amor a una farola de luz, o dormir en una banca de luz, o…

_Ah, no, también prefería morirse antes que _**eso **_último._

Afuera, comenzaba a clarear el día, y la luz se reflejaba en cada gota de agua; pequeños arcoíris resplandecían en todas partes, gracias a eso. Pero seguía rondándole la mente, su cara, su **_estúpida_** cara. Entonces ella era también estaba siendo un poco estúpida, pensando tanto en aquel pedazo de mierda, cuando probablemente él no se había tomado ni un segundo para dedicárselo a ella…Seguro había estado invirtiéndolos en convertir la tierra en otro reino Sádico, donde continuaría siendo el Rey de los Sádicos.

_¿¡Y QUE LE IMPORTABA A ELLA EN QUE PENSARÁ AQUEL CARA DE NIÑA?!_

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Volveré luego!-Anunció, de golpe, después de todos los desastres que había causado, en tan solo unos minutos, desapareciendo, tras la puerta, seguida de Sadaharu. De una, u otra forma, termino encogida en una banca de parque, acostada a medias sobre esta, ya que la otra mitad se hundía en la esponjosidad de su mascota, que le servía de almohada en aquellos momentos, mientras dormía.

**_~...~_**

-Escuché que la niña monstruo de la Yorozuya volvió, Sougo-Bonito tema elegía Hijikata para comentar mientras el castaño afilaba su katana. No se veían, el azabache estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de cara al jardín, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo-Y que ya no es una _niña_-Concluyo, a sabiendas de que no podía esperar muchas respuestas del joven; tampoco era como si él fuera una persona muy conversadora.

Finalmente, no obtuvo ninguna, y termino dejándolo solo, con su forma muy inexpresiva de mandarlo al demonio, desearle la muerte, etcétera. Hacía un par de horas había llegado, empapado, se había duchado, para luego quedarse dormido; esas tonterías que hacían los humanos. _Rojo_. El puto color nunca se había ido de sus sueños; esos que a pesar de ser de una persona "joven", podían ser increíblemente grises. Pero podía verla, aunque nunca alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro. A veces ese rojo pasaba a ser sangre, a veces era el brillo tras una puerta cerrada, en una habitación plagada de monstruos deformes, observándolo desde la cuenca vacía de sus ojos. Pero, otras, ese tono carmesí, que creía odiar con todas sus fuerzas, que se atrevía a manchar sus descoloridas pesadillas, le brindaba sueños casi agradables. De esos que le hacían sonreír dormido, sin razón; pero, al despertar, recordaba que aquella coloración, _SUYA_, porque solo él tenía derecho a tocar a aquella fémina, a discutir con ella, golpearla, y por supuesto, besarla. Porque siempre había un sabor extraño en sus labios, pero eso no quería decir que le desagradara; porque ella, no estaba. Se encontraba ocupada exterminando monstruos, cosas básicas de su no-humanidad. Y al fin y al cabo ¿Qué importaba? No era como si tuviesen algún tipo de relación, no era como si se viesen todos los días, o su trato fuera cariñoso.

_Por eso era divertido._

Aunque, debía admitir, que le frustraba que no fuera una de sus esclavas. Tenía una piel que se veía tan, tan, tan fácil de marcar...Especialmente con un látigo. Ya, también había que admitir que Sougo no era una persona a la cual se le dieran bien los asuntos "románticos", por cursi que hubiese podido llegar a ser tratando con su hermana, era eso, su hermana. Sin contar que estaba muerta, claro. Ya, quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en estupideces que no venían al caso; estirándose, se incorporó, envainando el sable, abandonando poco después la estancia. Sin darse cuenta, pasado unos minutos, el cuartel del Shinsengumi desapareció a sus espaldas, sin sentir el más mínimo cansancio, distraído en darle vueltas a su cabello. Quizá si debía cortarlo, después de todo, no le gustaba que lo tocaran demasiado… ¡No tenía nada que ver con que la niña-mujer-monstruo se lo hubiese ordenado!

El castaño dejo los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos, reconociendo a su alrededor su "parquecito" favorito para evadirse de las patrullas durmiendo. Y hablando de sus cosas "favoritas", sobre **SU** banca estaba **SU **rival. Todo _suyo_, por supuesto.

_Dormida._

Sería divertido decirle como aquel vestido le dejaba ver con toda la libertad del universo la apariencia cremosa de sus torneadas piernas. Como un lado del cabello se le pegaba a una mejilla debido al hilillo de saliva que corría por la comisura de sus labios; y claro, eso que nunca diría en voz alta. Que más que _sensual_, se veía tierna. O un poco de ambas, en partes exactas o muy desbalanceadas. A paso silencioso, cuidando no despertarla, ya que era una de esas bestias de despertares draconianos, se sentó a su lado, donde se acomodó, muy civilizadamente, hasta que la tomó de un tobillo y la jaló en su dirección, con la suficiente rapidez para que no se torciera el cuello entre el espacio existente entre su perro demoniaco y la banca. El resultado; la pelirroja murmuró un par de incoherencias, y luego despertó de golpe, pateando instintivamente al castaño, apenas atinándole, debido a eso de tener las articulaciones dormidas.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres, pedazo de mierda!?-Exploto, comenzando a revolverse, como pececillo fuera del agua, con las mejillas infladas, intentando liberar su pie del agarre ajeno.

-Este no es lugar para dejar la basura, _china_-La burla era toda la respuesta del mayor, el cual le dedico una sonrisita maliciosa, jalándola mucho más en su dirección; como resultado, la madera quemaba la delicada piel de la muchacha ante la descuidada fricción-Y, me debes una-Concluyo, en el amago de encoger los hombros. Aparte de la sarta de improperios que le estaba soltando la ojiazul, y ellos dos, el parque estaba silencioso, solitario. Por no decir que comenzaba a oscurecer, y los rayos naranja del atardecer comenzaban a desaparecer tras los edificios. Sadaharu yacía profundamente dormido, sin brindarle ninguna protección a la fémina, que se aferraba cual gato erizado a la banca, en vano. Soltándole el pie, el hombre asió una de las muñecas ajenas, poniéndola de pie ante el jalón, teniendo que inclinarse para que su frente pudiera unirse a la de la alienígena

-¿Acaso no tienes casa, mujer?-Vaya, aquello de que no le dijera monstruo, china, o cualquier otro calificativo posiblemente degradante era una absoluta sorpresa. Pero ¿Mujer? Esa palabra no podía venir de la mano con buenas intenciones.

-Eso no te importa, mono afeitado, con peluquín-Agrego, a última hora, sacándole la lengua, intentando alejarse, ya que dicha cercanía la ponía incomoda, nerviosa… -Suéltame, idiota, no tienes derecho a interrumpir el sueño de la reina de Kabuki ¡Y mucho menos de tocarme!-Ordeno, echándose hacia atrás, tomando impulso para darle un cabezazo al joven; como resultado, se encontró libre, pero mareada. A pesar de las intensas ganas que le entraron de desmayarse, estalló en risas, burlándose del contrario, al que casi había lanzado al suelo con su brusquedad.

-No vale la pena intentar ser amable contigo, _china_-Bufó, golpeando la frente de la pelirroja con la yema de los dedos, empujándola unos centímetros, antes de volver a acercarse a su posición, sin salirse de su terquedad-Pero, si no tienes a donde ir, puedes _dormir conmigo_-La sonrisita que acompaño al tal ofrecimiento le erizó la piel a la Yato, y no estuvo segura de porqué, pero tenía el secreto deseo de que se la tragase la tierra.

-Primero muerta-Respondió, tomándose los minutos suficientes para evitar que su rostro se incendiara, y su voz temblara, dándose la vuelta con rapidez, tomando su sombrilla, empujando con esta a su mascota, intentando despertarla. Hasta que sintió un par de manos rodear sus costillas y acomodarse en su estómago, atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo ajeno; toda la sangre le subió a la cabeza, al tiempo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, sin perder prisa. El cálido aliento del mayor acarició su oreja, y la mejilla que correspondía a dicho lado, quemándola.

-Si casi no te estoy tocando. Acuérdate de respirar, _monstruo_-Le recordó, rompiendo el encanto en el momento. Como resultado, la joven levanto una de su piernas, pateando con todas sus fuerzas una de las rodillas del policía, con las mejillas de un vibrante escarlata, e infladas, abismalmente infladas.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! No solo entre en temporada de exámenes, sino que mi router si quemó. Literal, empezó a echar humo. Maldit* porquerí* repugnante e_é ¡Pero, aquí estoy, 8 años después! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Asgh, lamento si está muy soso, pero me he pasado todo el cap tratando de meterle okikagu hasta a la nariz de Santa Clous… -Si, si- Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin salirme demasiado de onda.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré escribir el otro cap pronto!

P.D: Quiero reviews, a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad [?]

: Debo admitir que malpensé MUCHISIMAS COSAS –Tiene la mente podrida- pero no pude evitar ponerlas [?]

: ¡Soy libre de todo lo que tenga que ver con química, me he sacado unas notas magnificas! Quizá tenga un poco más de tiempo a mediados de diciembre. Pero ¿Y si les digo que tengo el otro cap listo? ¿Se atreverían todos a dejar reviews? ¿Concurso de quien me hace reír más fuerte? No creo que sean capaces~ ¡Cuídense mucho, nos vemos pronto!


End file.
